While Lazarus was alive and kicking
by Karen Winchester
Summary: One shot. Sam's POV before Dean showed up in the motel room he shared with Ruby. (S04E01) I don't own the characters... unfortunally
Sam woke up with a strong headche again. Alcohol was his theraphyst and best friend. Since he lost his brother, all that he had left of him was all that he had taught him, like cheating in the bars to get Money, or fixing the car, just like a Little example, and the necklace that he gave him when they were kids. He never took it away from him now. Feeling the object touching his skin helped him to sleep at night, if he got to sleep in the last few months really. He could feel safety, his brother watching out for him, even between the big flames of hell.

Getting up, he felt how his sore body tried to avoid the pain and dizzynes, trying to coordinate his movements. Once he found his cell phone, he dialed Ruby's number and waited what it seemed years until she picked up.

\- Sam - said Ruby automatically - you told me you would call me, like… yesterday.

\- I know - he said speaking with a raspy voice - i just…

\- Yeah, i get it - said Ruby angry - you and your damn hangover every day. I'm getting tired of dragging your drunk ass every where we go.

\- Sorry Ruby - said Sam looking to the floor - I'm sorry for everything.

\- Just tell me where you are - said Ruby without patience - i'll go and help you.

\- I will text you the direction where i am - he said ending the call.

After forty minutes, he heard four knocks on the door,and knew that she was finally there.

Opening the old door of the motel room, saw that she had a cut on her arm that was bleeding.

\- What happened to you? - he asked concerned for her.

\- I fought with a demon trying to know something about Lilith - she said entering inside the room and drinking half of the cold beer that he started - nothing serious.

\- Did you get what you wanted? - asked Sam

\- No. He brought his demon friends. I was going to die, and for that bitch it's not worth it - she answered him with ice cold voice.

Hours passed, and she saw how Sam took the alcohol bottle again. Her plan needed to happen before she would get caught by the demons that wanted her head on a plate, and for that, she had to convince Sam to forget about the damn alcohol for once.

\- Sam, you need to stop doing that - she said frustrated to the Young hunter

\- You need to shut up, Ruby! - he said throwing an empty bottle against the wall of the bedroom - that simple thing is all that i need from you right now!

\- Your brother is dead, Sam! Dead! - shouted Ruby angry - Just get over that attitude! You can't get him out of there, and he is still in hell in these moments!

Sam got up and locked himself in the bathroom. He didn't want her to see him crying. She was his only chance to have his revenge and kill Lilith slowly and painfully. But thinking about her also meant thinking about his brother's death. He was still hurting like the very first second he held him after the hellhounds killed him. He wanted his big brother back, and now.

Sobbing, he heard that Ruby was at the other side of the door. She was walking nerviously, trying to find a way to get Sam out of there.

\- Sammy, i'm sorry - she said pretending to feel guilty - I…

\- Shut the hell up! - screamed Sam - Never do that again! He was the only one that could call me like that!

\- I'm sorry, Sam - she said - I was stupid to say that. Please, get out of there! I need you Sam!

Sam got out and Ruby took him by surprise with a passionate kiss. His heart was beating really fast, as he felt that she got away from him with an elaborated breath. She sat in the bed and convinced him to be with her.

Another kiss turned into a not sweet touch between the lovers, and then all the frustration and depression that he had, dissappeared like magic.

When they woke up, Sam went to take a bath, while she ordered something to eat.

He was all clean and not drunk, when he heard a knock at the door. Sam was not in the mood to see anybody, not even a delivery guy, so he let Ruby recieve the pizza.

He sat and tried to figure out how to be happy when all that he wanted was to be dead right by his brother's side.

\- I think we knocked the wrong room - Sam heard a man say with familiar voice.

Getting up, he put his shirt on, and went to check out what was happening.

\- Hey!... It's the… - said Sam before he looked at the two mens standing in front of Ruby.

He couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing. Sam stopped breathing for one second, and felt how his body and mind were in a shock state.

Dean was there…


End file.
